Tonight You're Perfect
by Craft Rose
Summary: There were some things magic couldn't fix, and the loss of ones virginity was one of them. In a way, she was glad it happened like this. Summer was over. Quidditch Training Camp was to start in a few days. She would never see him again, and the thought of that was both comforting and unsettling, in its own special way. (Two-Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Drinny. For some reason, I'm in the mood to write from her perspective lately!**

Ginny stared at the ceiling. It was daylight, by the time she realized she had made a mistake. A massive, irreversible mistake that she could never take back, no matter how bad she wanted to. There were some things magic couldn't fix, and the loss of ones virginity was one of them. In a way, she was glad it happened like this. Summer was over. Quidditch Training Camp was to start in a few days.

She would never see him again — _I'll never see him again_ — and the thought of that was both comforting and unsettling, in its own special way.

 ** _One Week Ago_**

 _It was nothing like she imagined. There were tons of people around, all socializing and mingling over red wine and the finest hors d'oeuvres money could buy. It came to no great surprise that she hated the taste of wine and loathed the fact that she had to stand idly by, listening to some big wig prattle on and on about his latest investment, whilst delicately nibbling on crudités like a nice little witch._

 _No, she hated all of those things._

 _But she had to put up with them, for Hermione._

 _Neither of them managed to sustain their relationships, which left big, gaping holes in their lives. If Ginny was in need of a plus one, Hermione was there. If Hermione was in need of a plus one, Ginny was there. Over the summer, it had become routine for them. And although Ginny was more than happy to show support for her friend in all her latest ventures — as the youngest witch ever to have a seat on the Wizengamot — she couldn't for the life of her find joy in all the society parties and galas and benefits._

 _It was all such a charade, she felt. The decoration, the venues, the fine dining, the silverware, the anecdotes and most especially, the company._

 _She couldn't stand it._

 _Luckily, the hotel in which the current benefit happened to be in, had a nice garden area. Ginny slipped away from the crowd; an untouched glass of wine in her hand and a gaze that wandered through the starlit display of roses, chrysanthemum, white orchids and magnolias. She came to a slow stop near the pond, the calm, tranquil surface of which was decorated in nymphaea._

 _It was all quite beautiful, really._

 _But the most jaw dropping part had yet to come._

 _Ginny snapped a look to the left, skin tingling as she heard the sound of . . ._

 _"Hello?" she voiced, slowly making her way through the garden to find a smartly dressed wizard slumped in the corner, a glass of cognac in his clutches and an unkempt, messy look to his blonde hair. A swift jolt went through her, as she recognized him. "Malfoy? What — what are_ you _doing here?"_

 _Roughly one year older than the last time she'd seen him, he didn't look all that different. Malfoy glanced up, as though he had only just noticed she was there, and burst out laughing. Not a rude, hateful, mocking way like he used to — but in a desperate, slightly insane and slightly inebriated way._

 _"Bad night?" Ginny asked, totally unsure of whether she should just turn back and leave._

 _Malfoy drowned his last few twitches of laughter in a mouthful of cognac. "Run along, little girl. You've no idea what a bad night looks like."_

 _She lifted an eyebrow at him._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. Have I offended you?" he asked, visibly sincere of not for the faint smirk on his lips. "You probably don't like being referred to as 'little'. The only girl in a houseful of boys. I'm sure it was such a pain growing up the way you did. Constantly dismissed and underestimated by your older brothers." He tilted back another mouthful, choking on it as he laughed. "How tragic for you."_

 _Ginny folded her arms. "You done?"_

 _Malfoy stretched the kinks out to his back and stood. "Just about," he said, knocking back some more liquor whilst dragging his body to the pavilion._

 _For whatever reason, she followed him, if only to make sure he didn't tip over into the pond and drown. "You know there are a ton of journalists on the other side of the property," she said. "If any of them were to see you —"_

 _"I'm an ex-Death Eater," he cut in, turning his body to her, as he rested an elbow on the stone railing of the pavilion, leaning on it. "I hardly think a few drinks will give the press a field day."_

 _"Looks to me like you've had more than a few."_

 _"So?"_

 _"So, nothing. If you want to get drunk by yourself on a Wednesday night, that's your business."_

 _Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, I'm not alone anymore, am I?"_

 _"Doesn't count if I'm not drinking."_

 _"Why don't you?"_

 _She shrugged. "I don't like the taste of it."_

 _"I'm sure you would if you were introduced to the right blend," he said casually. "Not everyone likes red."_

 _"Ah, let me guess . . . you're one of the few who do?"_

 _His smile was easy. "Given that my family owns a winery, yes. I quite like my reds."_

 _A swift silence followed._

 _She quickly looked to the garden, ignoring the subtext in his words and the fact that his eyes were on her, looking at her in that way. Did he know? Was he aware? Was he too drunk to realize? She brushed aside the notions and forced down a small mouthful of the wine. "So what are you doing here anyway?"_

 _Malfoy looked away, to her relief. "I was invited by a friend . . . of sorts."_

 _"You're on a date?" Ginny asked, mildly appalled._

 _He laughed. "Oh, don't be so judgmental. The only reason she invited me was to satisfy her parents' wishes that she spend time with . . . someone of a similar background."_

 _"She's pureblood."_

 _"Yes, and her family is almost as wealthy as mine."_

 _"And you're avoiding her because?"_

 _"She's really here to spend time with Muggle-born Christopher from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and I don't fancy the role of third wheel."_

 _Ginny slowly nodded. "Of course. You're the stand-in."_

 _"Correct."_

 _"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it from out here."_

 _He shrugged. "I don't know. All the noise and hypocrisy in there just does my head in. It's always so loud and so —"_

 _"Constant?"_

 _"Yeah," he nodded, falling silent as he looked at her — really looked at her. "So you hate it too, huh?"_

 _She ignored the feeling in her chest. "I wouldn't be out here if I didn't."_

 _Malfoy laughed humourlessly. "Figures," he said. "There's a world of people out there but we're the only ones who get it."_

 _"I doubt we're the_ only _ones," she shrugged. "Maybe the only ones at this benefit, sure . . . or in the city . . . or in England, but — fuck, that's depressing."_

 _He emptied the cognac between his lips. "Tell me about it."_

 _Ginny exhaled, deeply._

 _An hour ago, she fantasized about going home to her flat and taking a long, hot bath with some candles and music in the background. Now, she was loitering in the back garden of a charity benefit, with Draco Malfoy. The worst part was — she didn't want to go home anymore. Whilst society gatherings were full of noise and hypocrisy, home was . . . quiet. So quiet, in fact, that she could hear all those voices creeping up in her ears, asking her why she was alone and what she could have done differently._

 _She hated the noise, but she hated the quiet, too._

 _"Do you want to get out of here?" Malfoy asked._

 _Ginny looked to him, having forgotten he was there for a moment. "And go where?"_

 _"There's a . . . pretty decent view of the area from the penthouse," he explained. "If you want, we could head over there and figure out what kind of wine you like or something."_

 _Something tugged at her chest, but she tried not to show it. "Okay," Ginny agreed, despite every shred of logic. "Let's do that."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second and final chapter!**

 _Ginny followed him onto the lift and waited silently as it moved to the topmost floor. Her stomach lurched a little, unaccustomed to the sudden ascent. Malfoy stood a foot to the right, hands in his pockets and a detached sort of poise about him that didn't go unnoticed._

 _She privately wondered how often he did this . . . if it were a regular occurrence, or something he had done only a few times. Surely, it wasn't the first time. The man was a self-indulgent knob, but he was also ambitious, well-adjusted and financially sound. He wasn't bad to look at, either, said the tiny voice in her head. She ignored it and forced her attention on the lift doors, as they slowly slid open._

 _"After you." He used one hand to block the door from closing, and the other to help her into the corridor._

 _A wave of something went through her, as their hands touched. She quickly realized it was the first time her skin made contact with his. Back in school, they had always known_ of _one another, and there was_ some _level of animosity, but it was never has firm as his rivalry with the trio. She was never one of his targets, and he was barely a blip on her radar._

 _"This is . . . quite nice," Ginny voiced, snapping back to reality as they entered the penthouse._

 _It was sleek and contemporary. High ceilings, white walls and a modern simplicity to it that shot across the room, onto the balcony. No lies were detected. The view_ was _impressive._

 _Malfoy shrugged out of his coat and draped it on the nearest sofa. "Make yourself at home," he said. "I'll grab us something to drink."_

 _Ginny glanced back at him as he escaped into another room, for only a moment, after which she embarked the balcony. It was warm out, and down below, was the faint hum of music and chatter. It seemed the benefit had been a success, as most guests remained late into the night._ Hermione will be worried, _she realized, an uncomfortable knot in her stomach._ I won't stay for long. Just a couple drinks and I'll leave. _The knot tightened a little, as the door behind her, slid open._

 _"Now I'm not entirely sure, but I think you might fancy this." Malfoy entered the balcony, sleeves rolled to his elbows; a pair of wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of expensive-looking stuff in the other. "It's a nice, simple rosé," he explained, setting the glasses on one of the tables, using a wave of wandless magic to uncork the bottle._

 _Ginny watched, taking quick notes in her mind, of how he cradled the bottle and poured into both glasses, evenly. To her surprise, the wine wasn't red, like she was used to. It was more of a coral — a warm, yet delicate hue._

 _"Cheers," he winked, handing her a glass._

 _She shaped her fingers along the under-curve and watched as he took a sip before tentatively doing the same. To her surprise it wasn't nearly as bitter as she imagined — in fact, it was rather sweet. She quickly sampled some more, drowning her nerves in wine whilst earning a curious yet amused look from Malfoy._

 _"Nervous?" he asked._

 _Ginny swallowed her mouthful, bringing his eyes to her lips as she quickly wiped them. "No, not at all," she lied. "Why d'you — why d'you ask?"_

 _He shrugged, balancing his elbows on the railing. "You're kind of quiet."_

 _Right. Up until a second ago, she hadn't spoken so much as a word since they left the garden. An unwelcome realization settled into the pit of her stomach. She wasn't nervous in a shy, shrinking sense, but in a vast, all-consuming sense._

What does he expect? What does he want out of tonight? Why did he invite me to his room?

 _She wasn't naive enough to think this was about wine. Sure, the wine helped, and she certainly appreciated the liquid courage, but the pretence was just that — a pretence._

Does he want to have sex with me? Is that why I'm here?

 _Her cheeks flushed scarlet, and she quickly took another sip. Granted, it was more of an audible gulp, but her brain was too fuzzy to care._

 _"Fuck."_

 _Ginny tensed, looking to Malfoy. "What's wrong?"_

 _He blinked rapidly, fix or six times. "I think I'm sober."_

 _"Is that a problem?" she asked, cluing into the fact that perhaps his display in the garden wasn't an uncommon one._

 _"Of course it's a problem. Who wants to be sober?"_

 _"People who don't use alcohol to self-medicate, I would think."_

 _Malfoy glared lazily at the witch. "I'm not an alcoholic."_

 _"I didn't say you were._ "

" _It was implied."_

 _"Well —" She frowned. "Can you blame me? I found you slumped in a corner less than an hour ago, bordering on hysteria."_

 _"I was having a bad night," he shrugged._

 _Ginny narrowed her eyes, only a little satisfied. "So I was right."_

 _"Yes, I suppose you were." His tone was less than enthused. "You'd be having a bad night, too, if your betrothed was scurrying off to hidden corners with a twat from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."_

 _The witch all but choked on her wine. "B — Betrothed?" she repeated, eyes wide._

 _"Engaged."_

 _"I know what it means," Ginny inserted, mildly annoyed. "I just — I had no idea you were —"_

 _"I'm not," he cut in._

 _"But you said —"_

 _"I used to be. It was called off a couple months ago — but we have to keep up appearances, until she musters the courage to tell her parents."_

 _Ginny fell silent, nodding slowly. "And you're still in love with her."_

 _He rolled his eyes, knocking back the rest of his wine, before refilling his glass — and hers, when he noticed was near-empty. "Trust me, the only person I'm in love with is myself."_

 _She smiled faintly. "As much as I would love to believe that — I think we both know you're still in love with this girl."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"I know what heartbreak looks like."_

 _He snorted with laughter. "Is this the part where we bond over our sad, pathetic, single lives and exchange coping mechanisms?"_

 _Ginny opened her mouth to quickly dismiss the idea before another one dawned on her. When she didn't say anything, Malfoy turned around and looked to the witch, a flicker of shock in his eyes, as she knocked back the rest of the wine._

 _"Careful," he warned, if only to hide the twitch of his lip."That stuff is strong. You don't want to end up drunk off your arse like I was an hour ago."_

 _She took a moment simply to breathe and shakily removed the pin out of her hair, allowing her soft red curls to dance free. "Actually," she said. "I kind of need to be a little drunk to do this."_

 _Malfoy lifted his elbows from the railing as she neared, roughly five or six inches away from him. "To do what?" he asked, faintly._

 _Ginny's eyes flicked up at him. Their height difference wasn't as apparent in the garden, as it was then. He was so tall, and she was so short. There were so many obstacles, and yet . . . none at all. If she wanted to, she could have reached out, brushed her fingertips along his shirt collar and satiated years of curiosity in a hot, reckless kiss — but she didn't._

 _Instead, she used her words._

 _"I think we should have sex."_

 _Silence._

 _Deafening silence._

 _Malfoy looked to her, eyes wide for the briefest moment, before he blinked the shock away. "You think so?" he asked, sensibly._

 _She forced the tension down her esophagus. "Yes."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _Her stomach turned._ I know what he's doing. He wants to know if I really want this or if I'm just drunk and lonely. Judging by the way he's been looking at me all night, I doubt he would object either way. Still . . . it's nice that he cares enough to ask. _She exhaled deeply, brushing the voices aside as her eyes found his. "I think we're both in need of a distraction," she uttered, honestly. ". . . and I imagine sex is a lot more fun than drinking until we're numb."_

 _"You imagine?" he repeated, a swift arch to his brow._

 _Ginny searched desperately for a response, lips parted. "As a . . . as a witch who's never been drunk off her arse, yes."_

 _"Ah." Malfoy nodded._

 _"Feel free to decline," she quickly added. "I just — I thought maybe it would be nice if we — but if you don't want to it's — I won't —"_

 _His lips twitched with laughter._

 _She blanched. "What — what are you laughing at?"_

 _"You've never done this before, have you?"_

 _"Done what?"_

 _"Slept with a random bloke."_

 _A wave of relief passed through her. "I don't know if I would call you random. We_ did _go to school together."_

 _"Yes, and before tonight we spoke maybe a handful of words to each other."_

 _Ginny chewed on the inside of her lip. "Listen," she said. "If you don't want to do this . . . I . . . we . . ."_

 _"Of course I want to," he relayed, in case it wasn't clear. "The real question is, do you?"_

 _She looked to him as though he'd gone mental. "Yes, obviously. It was my idea, remember?"_

 _"So you're prepared to sleep with someone you may never see again?" he asked, as though he_ knew _. "You can handle that?"_

 _"Can you?" she deflected._

 _"Sure, yeah."_

 _"So then why are you stalling? Just . . ." Ginny sighed, closing her eyes a moment before looking to him. In a blink the urgency shot through her, to her fingertips. "Do it already."_

 _A gradual silence followed, wherein Malfoy dispelled the doubts in her mind, as he leaned down and kissed her. Lightly at first, and then less gentle. Ginny breathed in, inhaling his scent of fresh air and cognac. The hint of alcohol on his breath should have deterred her a little, but she was in no state of mind to think clearly. It went from zero to one hundred in a flash._

 _She opened her mouth to him, and in turn, he lifted her onto the railing. A jolt of panic went through her as she glanced back, noting the twenty storey drop, but it was quickly diminished, as Malfoy brought his lips to her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she grabbed handfuls of his shirt, holding on to him whilst suppressing the urge to moan._

What am I doing? This is Malfoy! He was a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake. I . . . I shouldn't want this. I shouldn't want to do this with him — but I do.

 _His hands dropped from her sides, to her thighs, and he rubbed up and down, leaving the skirt of her dress to pool around her hips. When he leaned into her, she titled her head back, delirious. It was, admittedly, the most treasonous act imagine seeing as she still very much in love with Harry . . . but staying loyal to her kind, bright-eyed ex-boyfriend was the furthest thing from her mind._

 _Ginny panted, tugging at the buttons that lined Malfoy's shirt until he shrugged it off completely. His torso was thin but defined, and when she grazed her fingernails down his back, he moaned. The sound of it made her skin prickle with heat. It was hot out, and the longer she spent pressed against him, the harder it was to focus. As though he could read her mind, Malfoy felt along the back of her dress and dragged the zipper down, loosening the material around her, and brushing it down her body, to her waist._

 _Now exposed to him, Ginny tensed a little. Her undergarments were made of white lace, and left little to the imagination. Malfoy looked to her, every visible part of her, and bit his bottom lip. In the seconds that followed, he leaned in and kissed her again; this time slower, as to slowly sweep the nerves away._

 _She succumbed to it quickly, heart racing as he carried her from the balcony, into the penthouse, and through the double doors of the master bedroom._

 _The noise in the background faded to nothing. There was no music, no chatter . . . only the sound of their hushed breathing, as they climbed into bed together and kissed vigorously. Ginny started on top, straddling him, the evidence of his attraction flush against her. Out of nowhere, her hips began to move, building fiction between them in the most torturous way._

 _Malfoy exhaled, tugging at the cups of her bra until her breasts were out. Before she could make sense of it and prepare herself for the sensation, he sunk his head down low and took her nipples into his mouth, one after the other, circling them with his tongue and sucking on them gently. She moaned from the back of her throat, accepting the change in position as he turned them over and kissed down her body._

 _When he reached her knickers, she blushed but didn't object._

 _Slowly, he dragged them down her legs, lifting them up and kissing her thighs, knees, calves and ankles. Once her knickers were all the way off, he let go of them and dropped between her legs._

 _Ginny closed her eyes, making a conscious effort to breathe and remain calm, as Malfoy brushed his lips and tongue along her inner thigh, inching so close she was sure would faint, until finally, she felt him where she wanted him most. Back arched and skin hot, she instinctively threaded her fingers through his blonde hair, losing whatever inhibitions remained as he hit all the right beats and delivered all the right motions._

 _The orgasm came crashing down on her, swift and hard, and left her breathless. When he kept at it, she whimpered, begging him to stop but happy that he didn't._

 _It was when the second orgasm rippled through her, that he finally stopped, hovering over her as he climbed up and kissed her again. She blushed hard at the taste of her own wetness, and then it all came tumbling down._

 _Ginny's mouth fell open as Malfoy reached down between them. "Wait —"_

 _He paused, looking to her. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, I just —" She swallowed. "There's something you should know."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _Her chest contracted, harshly. She couldn't possibly ruin the moment and tell him that she was a virgin._ It's a lot of baggage — too much baggage for a guy I barely know. _Ginny swallowed, the air in the room shifting, the longer she waited._

 _"Are you OK?" Malfoy asked, noting the tension in her eyes and lips._

 _She quickly nodded. "I am, I'm just — I want you to know that I'm ready for this."_

 _He looked at her a moment, as though waiting for the actual truth, before speaking. "Me, too," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, as he removed whatever clothing remained. Soon, there were no layers between them . . . no clothes, nothing._

 _Had it not been for the fact that she had broken her hymen years ago, by accident whilst training as most female athletes do, she never could have hidden the truth from him._

 _Her eyes shot open as he slowly pushed into her. She was sweating, breathless and dizzy . . . and for a few seconds she thought she might pass out._

 _"You're so tight," he murmured, burying his face into her neck and kissing her there, as he went deeper and deeper, leaving her on the verge of madness._

 _By the time he was all the way inside, she grasped his shoulders and released a staggered moan, delighted to find that the discomfort was short-lived._

 _He began moving, withdrawing and pushing forward in a slow, torturous rhythm. Ginny dug her fingernails into his biceps and held on, riding every motion and eventually, delivering some of her own. At first, it was difficult to find the proper balance, but when she did, the walls around them started turning and everything blended together in one cohesive unit._

 _Malfoy drove home, just the way she wanted him to. And when she felt him press up against that pressure point — one time, two times, three — the world imploded._

 _Ginny cried out, chest heaving and head spinning, as he fucked her through the first orgasm and straight into the second. Surely it was impossible to come twice like that? She hadn't the faintest idea. She had only his thrusts and his lips and his knowledge of what to do and when. Part of her wonder how many women he had bedded, but she brushed those thoughts aside. It didn't matter to her. In fact, the more women the better. The last thing she wanted was to waste an experience like this on someone who didn't know what they were doing._

 _No, he certainly knew what he was doing._

 _And when he pushed forward with that final thrust, she hooked her arms around his neck and fell willingly into the abyss._

 _La petite mort, they called it._

 _Ginny found it strange that it was called 'the little death', because she honestly couldn't recall a time in her life in which she had felt more alive._

 _Invincible, even._

 _When it was over, and when the fog cleared out, she blinked, distantly aware that Malfoy was on the other side of the bed, breathing heavily, trying to regain some form of self-control. They were still reeling from it, by the time she opened her mouth and told him the truth._

 _"I'm a virgin," she blurted. "Was . . . was a virgin."_

 _He turned his head on the pillow, looking to her. His chest was still pumping and his eyes were still clouded in that lust addled way. It was no matter, because the moment her words sunk in, he blinked the heat away and did nothing but stare, blankly. "You're joking, right?"_

 _Ginny swallowed. "Unfortunately, no. I wish I were."_

 _Malfoy sat up, looking away and then back at her several times before speaking. "So what you're saying is,_ that _was your first time?" he asked, frantically._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _She sat up, meeting him at eye level. "I'm telling you now."_

 _"Well now it's too late," he snapped, looking to her. "Do you have any idea the things I've done? I'm_ not _a good guy. What would possess you into wasting something like that on me? For Merlin's sake, you found me drunk in the garden less than an hour ago!"_

 _Her cheeks burned with humiliation. She couldn't believe this was happening. "I — I should go," she forced out, ignoring the tug and twist in her gut, as she climbed out of bed._

 _"Wait —" Malfoy chased after her, as she raced to the balcony to retrieve her dress and the rest of her undergarments._

 _She couldn't wait. She couldn't stop moving. She had to keep going._

 _"Weasley —" He cut in front of her, before she could make a run for the door, and held her in place, by the shoulders. With that, their eyes met. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to lecture you or . . . or act like I know better when I clearly don't. I just —"_

 _"You just don't want to deal with this," Ginny finished, looking to him. "And that's OK, because neither do I . . . So if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here and go home. Please."_

 _Malfoy rocked back an inch, watching silently as she changed into her dress. "You don't have to do this. We . . . it doesn't have to be like this."_

 _She zipped her dress on and slid into her shoes. "Judging by the way you reacted a moment ago, I think this is exactly how it has to be."_

 _"No, that's not true. I'm an idiot. Just —"_

 _Before he could finish, Ginny was out of his sight and onto the lift, closing her eyes to keep from crying._ Why am I crying? Why am I sad? Who fucking cares? It . . . it should never have happened. It doesn't matter. Stop crying. Don't be 'that' girl. _The more she tried, the harder it was to ignore the hollow cleft in her chest. When the doors closed, she leaned back against the wall and slid down its length, promising herself that when the lift reached ground level, she would never cry over Draco Malfoy again._

 ** _Present Day_**

Morning light broke through the curtains, decorating her bedroom walls in bright beams. Ginny's eyes remained open for hours, it felt, as she thought long and hard about what happened the previous weekend. It was ages ago, and yet, she was still reeling from the nerves and the doubt. _What if I had stayed like he asked, and talked about it?_ she wondered. _What would have happened. What would he have said?_ There were so many questions running through her mind, so many answers that wouldn't see the light of day.

 _Maybe this is best. None of my friends still talk to the person they lost their virginity to. Why should my situation be any different? I wouldn't have propositioned him, had I wanted anything more than sex._

Ginny closed her eyes, nodding to herself, before lifting the bed covers from her body. Despite the fact that she hadn't slept a wink, it was morning and there was work to be done . . . things she couldn't neglect over something as trivial as boy problems.

That in mind, she showered, brushed her teeth, and changed into casual clothes, before making her way to the kitchen.

"There's a package for you on the table," Hermione said, stirring sugar into her morning tea as her eyes skimmed _The Daily Prophet_.

Ginny poured herself a glass of lemon water and drank, instantly refreshed. It was then, that she realized her roommate had spoken. "A package?" she repeated, looking to the table, where a tall, slim velvety package waited for her, roughly the size of a . . . Her cheeks blanched. She looked to Hermione, instantly. "Was there a note? Did — Was it delivered by an Eagle Owl?"

Hermione turned the front page, sniffing lightly. "It wasn't delivered via owl post."

Ginny lifted a brow at the witch. "It wasn't?"

"No," she answered, setting the newspaper down to look at her roommate, before sipping on her morning tea. Only then, did Hermione answer the burning question. "Draco Malfoy delivered it in person."

Ginny swallowed hard. "He — He did?" she voiced. "He was here?"

"Well, technically . . . " Hermione's eyes drifted to the lounge area, and she delicately cleared her throat, before rising from the chair. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Ginny looked to the brunette, confused and then speechless, as she turned around to find Malfoy standing in the fucking lounge, hands in his fucking pockets, looking awfully contrite. "What the f— What are you _doing_ here?" she demanded.

He opened his mouth and waited several seconds before speaking. "I'm here to apologize," he said, sounding incredibly sincere for someone of his upbringing. "And to ask if maybe you'd like to . . . have dinner with me sometime."

She gaped at him. "You're asking me out?"

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny burst out laughing, not a trace of humour in it. "Do you not remember what happened?" she asked, looking to him. "You — we — I'm not some blubbering mess of a witch who needs to be wined and dined, to absolve herself of the fact that she had a one night stand. I — I don't — You don't have to ask me out."

"I know," he voiced, calmly. "I know I don't have to. I _want_ to."

Ginny shook her head, pacing the kitchen. "No, no, no. This isn't happening. You're . . . you're in love with that girl, remember?" She faced him, leaning against the edge of the counter, as he neared.

"I'm not," he said. "I haven't thought about her at all since we — "

"Since we slept together?" she finished, curtly.

"Actually, no." Malfoy looked to her, bereft of his usual cockiness. "As amazing as the sex was, I . . . I was referring to what happened in the garden. We talked and . . . you kind of blew my mind, Weasley."

Ginny fell silent. "I did?"

He nodded. "It's not everyday I meet someone who gets it, you know?"

She did know. She came to that same realization. She was kept awake by that same thought.

"So . . . if you're interested, I'd like to take you out; maybe open the bottle of wine on your table and see if you have a taste for something a little stronger than rosé," he furthered, ending with a faint smile. "If not, that's OK. I'll leave and . . . we can pretend this never happened."

Ginny blinked, several times, trying to decide whether this was real or a dream. "I . . . " She took a second to breathe, simply looking at him.

"Like I said, it's perfectly OK if you don't w —"

"I do," she blurted, swallowing the tension. "I . . . I'd like to go out with you."

His eyes widened a moment. "Really?"

"Really," she confirmed. "I just — this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, of course. I understand. I'll . . . I can wait."

Ginny turned around, forcing her eyes closed. _Is he seriously in my kitchen right now? Yes, you idiot. Turn around and say something to him. He came all the way and now you're just . . ._ She shook her head and faced him.

"I . . . I'm free tonight if you are," she said to him, quietly.

He smiled. "Perfect."

It was probably a bad idea. It would probably end in the same way it started; one drink too many and a party in the backdrop . . . but in that moment, it was exactly what she needed.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: I'd love to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading this story!**

 **Cheers**

 **xo.**


End file.
